The Mysteries of Inspector Lynley
by WrittenPoetry
Summary: Inspector Lynley wordt achtervolgd door zijn verleden. Het lot is hem ongunstig gezind en Lynley wordt geconfronteerd met oude kwellingen die hij ooit achter zich heeft gelaten, maar hij nooit heeft opgelost. Nu hij zijn leven op orde lijkt te hebben, kan hij het zich niet permitteren om terug te vallen in het vertrouwde, schadelijke gedrag dat met de dag aantrekkelijker wordt...
1. Chapter 1

Hoofdstuk 1

Het was avond. De straten van de chique wijk in Londen, waar inspector Lynley woonde, werden verlicht door geel licht afstotende straatlantaarns en achter de wolkenflarden viel af en toe de halfvolle maan te bespeuren. Thomas Lynley en zijn brigadier Barbara Havers zaten aan de keukentafel van zijn ruime appartement en staarden voor hen uit. Thomas slaakte een diepe zucht en nam een slok van zijn cognac.  
"Tommy?" Helen, zijn verloofde, kwam de kamer ingelopen en keek neer op het tafereel van de twee stilzwijgende collega's. Thomas keek op en zag dat Helen liefkozend naar hem lachte, hoewel verdriet in haar ogen te zien was. "Tommy, ik ben uitgeput. Het spijt me." Ze keek hem verontschuldigend aan. Vermoeidheid viel van haar gezicht af te lezen. "Ik denk dat ik vast naar bed ga, als je het niet erg vindt."  
"Natuurlijk niet," antwoordde Thomas en hij glimlachte bemoedigend terug. "Ik zal het niet te laat maken."  
Helen knikte opgelucht en boog voorover om Thomas een kus te geven. Ze wenste hem en Havers een goede nacht en liet hen samen in de keuken achter. Thomas staarde naar zijn glas en overdacht de situatie. Enerzijds wilde hij dolgraag even alleen zijn met Havers, met haar praten over wat er was gebeurd en waar hij bang voor was; anderzijds wilde hij niets liever dan alleen zijn, zijn agressie uiten en aan elk bezorgd oog ontsnappen. De woede, de angst en de pijn, zijn worsteling; alles had hij zo goed verborgen had weten te houden. Als achtste graaf van Asherton was hij niet in de positie om te bezwijken, om toe te geven, om door te draaien. Hij had een leven opgebouwd. Een leven met een geweldige vrouw als verloofde, een functie als inspector bij New Scotland Yard, een monumentaal pand in het hart van Londen als woonplek. Hij was goed in zijn werk, werd gerespecteerd door collega's en wist met zijn charme en arrogantie de meest sluwe criminelen te slim af te zijn. Thomas had alle reden zijn innerlijke strubbelingen voor zichzelf te houden, maar was hier niet zo goed in geslaagd als hij zelf zou willen.  
Aan de andere kant van de tafel schraapte Havers luid haar keel en zette haar bierglas neer op tafel. Ze keek hem aan met een blik vol medelijden. Hij haatte die blik.  
"En? Ben je van plan haar te vergeven?" Havers keek hem strak aan. Altijd recht door zee en niet genoegen nemend met excuses.  
"Jawel. Uiteindelijk." Thomas keek weg en nam nog een slok van zijn cognac. "Hoewel ik het nog steeds niet eens ben met de keuzes die ze heeft gemaakt en ik denk dat deze tot een heleboel andere narigheden hebben geleid, denk ik wel dat ik het haar kan vergeven. Ik… Ik…" Stamelend zoekt Lynley naar woorden voor wat hij moeilijk vindt om toe te geven. "Ik kan begrijpen dat het is gelopen zoals het is gegaan."  
Gauw nam Lynley een forse slok cognac om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten. Havers liet haar strakke blik afdwalen en begreep de betekenis van zijn woorden. Uit de mond van de trotse Thomas Lynley was dit bijna een bekentenis familieziek te zijn.  
Een lange stilte volgde, waarin Lynleys gedachten afdwaalden naar de rampzalige gebeurtenissen die in zijn vroege jeugd hun intrede hadden gedaan. De ongeneeslijke, fatale ziekte van zijn vader, de affaire van zijn moeder met de dokter ten tijde van zijn vaders ziekbed, zijn vertrek waarbij hij zijn jongere broer Peter achterliet zonder verantwoordelijkheid dragende ouders, de cocaïneverslaving van Peter die een paar jaar later aan het licht kwam, de ontdekking dat de tot stiefvader geworden dokter, die hij altijd had gehaat, zich opgeofferd had voor zijn moeder en hij na dit alles veranderende gesprek niet in staat was geweest de man te tegen te houden toen hij zichzelf om het leven bracht… En dan nog dat ene iets, dat waar niet over gesproken mocht worden. Dat wat door het dramatische weekend van zijn huwelijksaankondiging, waarin zijn stiefvader niet alleen een goed man bleek te zijn maar zichzelf ook van het leven beroofde, weer naar boven had gehaald.  
"Sir?"  
Lynley schrok op uit zijn gedachten bij het horen van Havers' stem.  
"Ik denk dat, hoe afschuwelijk dit weekend ook was, het jullie dichter naar elkaar kan brengen. Ik meen het. Ik-" Havers stopt even bij het zien van Lynleys ongelovige blik. "Jullie zullen misschien nooit een happy family worden, maar het zou toch een hele vooruitgang zijn om zonder gekoesterde wrok met elkaar om te gaan? Het verleden los te laten?"  
Lynley wierp Havers een koele blik toe, maar ze was hier tegen opgewassen. Haar wenkbrauwen gingen omhoog en haar ogen keken hem priemend aan. Hij zuchtte diep en liet het idee toe. Het was misschien een mogelijkheid, mits hij zijn wrok van vroeger los kon laten. Minder trots was. Misschien.  
"Nu nog niet," antwoordde Lynley. Hij gooide het laatste restje cognac naar binnen en nam ook Havers' glas, dat nog halfvol was, mee naar het aanrecht.  
"Wa-" wist Havers nog net uit te brengen voordat Lynley haar onderbrak.  
"Ik denk dat het tijd is om te gaan slapen, Havers. Het is al na twaalven en morgen worden we weer op kantoor verwacht." Havers keek verontwaardigd toe hoe haar superior haar bier in de gootsteen schonk. "Ik zal je eruit laten."  
Nog geen halve minuut later stond Barbara Havers op de stoep voor Lynleys dichte deur. Ze bleef nog even staan, slaakte toen een geërgerd kreetje en liep weg. Van achter de deur hoorde Lynley hoe zijn collega zich van hem verwijderde en besloot dat hij zijn eigen advies op zou volgen. Hij had immers wel genoeg meegemaakt voor vandaag.


	2. Chapter 2

Hoofdstuk 2

De maanden die volgden waren niet alleen negatief te noemen. Het werk had de nodige aandacht van Lynley gevraagd, en gelukkig ook van Havers, waardoor privézaken wat naar de achtergrond waren verschoven. Zijn relatie met Helen maakte hem erg gelukkig en hoewel het idee eerst wat onwennig was geweest, was hij nu dolblij vader te zullen worden. Na de eerste maanden, die het idee in stand hadden gehouden dat het niet echt was, werd de buik van Helen nu behoorlijk dik en dit maakte het naderende vaderschap nog realistischer.  
Ondanks alle blijde gebeurtenissen en het uitblijven van verhoren van sergeant Havers over zijn verleden, had de situatie van een half jaar eerder hem niet losgelaten. Uit schuldgevoel voor zijn jarenlange afkeer voor zijn moeder en stiefvader, had hij zijn best gedaan haar regelmatig te bellen. Zo goed en kwaad als het ging probeerde hij aardig tegen haar te doen en goed te maken wat niet goed te maken viel. Zijn broer Peter was weer opgenomen geweest in een kliniek en had deze zelfs al weer verlaten. Zonder succes. Met de onmacht, frustratie en het verdriet om hoe iedereen, inclusief hijzelf, leed onder het verleden wist hij zich geen raad en wat in dat ene weekend al getriggerd was, viel nu nauwelijks meer te onderdrukken.  
Het verbaasde Lynley hoe makkelijk het was om niets te laten merken aan Helen, hoe ze voor zijn excuses viel. Dan was hij weer moe, dan gestresst of zenuwachtig, ongeduldig of gespannen; alles wat wel waar was, maar niet de gehele waarheid. Zijn Helen, Helen die profiler was, de Helen die van alle mensen nog wel het eerst zou moeten opvallen dat er iets niet in de haak was, doorzag zijn masker niet.  
Degene die dit wel deed hield hij bewust op afstand. Tijdens hun samenwerking had Lynley Havers meer taken met andere collega's laten uitvoeren en meer gelegenheid gegeven om zelf op zoek te gaan naar clues. En, ondanks zijn kritische en trotse natuur, moest Lynley haar nageven dat ze dit erg serieus nam en er goed in was. Momenteel werkten ze aan een zaak rondom een oud-mentor van Helen: Finnegan. Hij werd onder collega's gerespecteerd en bewonderd, maar had bij cliënten en nabestaanden veel vijanden gemaakt. Om over zijn reputatie als rokkenjager nog maar te zwijgen. Er was een onbekende vrouw naar zijn begrafenis gekomen die zich vreemd had gedragen en nu als verdachte werd beschouwd. Tot nu toe hadden ze haar echter nog niet op weten te sporen of haar identiteit achterhaald. De laatste dagen waren getekend geweest door de discussies tussen hem en Helen over haar aandringen om bij de zaak te helpen, wat hij gevaarlijk en onverantwoord vond. Helen was zwanger, ze moest haar rust nemen.  
Na een lange dag, waarop elke aanwijzing nieuwe vragen had opgeroepen, waren Lynley en Helen samen thuis. De schemering had al ingezet en het zou niet lang meer duren voor de avondduisternis zijn intrede zou doen. Terwijl Helen in de keuken de voorbereidingen trof voor het klaarmaken van hun avondeten, liep Lynley door de benedenverdieping en deed de lampen aan in de donkerder wordende vertrekken. Piekerend over de baby en Helens blindheid voor de mogelijke gevolgen van haar wens bij de stressvolle zaak betrokken te zijn, haalde hij nieuwe kaarsen uit de la van het dressoir en plaatste ze in de kandelaar op tafel. Het was lang geleden geweest dat ze rond etenstijd samen thuis waren geweest in de wetenschap dat er geen reden was om te haasten en het leek Lynley een mooie gelegenheid om er een gezellige avond van te maken. Hij zou in ieder geval zijn best doen om gezellig te zijn.  
"Tommy?"  
Lynley keek op bij het horen van Helens stem. "Ja, schat."  
Helen kwam uit de keuken gelopen, buik vooruit, de eetkamer in. Lachend keek ze om zich heen naar de kaarsen op tafel en de schemerlampjes die het vertrek iets knus en warms gaven. Haar blik kruiste die van Lynley en een mengeling van blijdschap en verrassing viel hier uit op te maken.  
"Wat heb je het gezellig gemaakt. Kijk uit, hoor. Straks wordt je nog romantisch," bracht ze lachend uit en Lynley lachte terug. "Ik wilde je vragen waar je meer zin in hebt: zalm met lente-uitjes en aardappel, of tagliatelle met spinazie en crème fraîche. Al werd ik enigszins afgeleid door je verrassende gevoel voor sfeer."  
Met moeite kon Lynley nog net een beleefd lachje op zijn gezicht toveren, maar vanbinnen kromp hij ineen. Hoezeer hij ook wou dat hij hier niet aan dacht, hij kon de gedachte aan de honderden calorieën die de maaltijden bevatten niet onderdrukken. Hij wilde dit niet, wilde het fijn hebben met Helen en dit niet zijn stemming laten bepalen, maar hij kon het niet stoppen.  
"Uh…"  
Vanuit de hal klonk de deurbel.  
"Sorry." Snel sprintte Lynley om haar heen en haastte zich naar de voordeur. Toen hij opendeed was hij verbaasd Havers te zien.  
"Havers?"  
"Ik wou even melden dat we nog niks weten over die vrouw," zei ze wat ongemakkelijk.  
Lynley vond het raar dat ze speciaal naar zijn huis was gekomen om dit te vertellen. Hij knikte bedachtzaam. "Juist. Nou, blijf zoeken."  
Er viel een stilte.  
"Is er nog iets?"  
Havers opende aarzelend haar mond. Net toen ze wat wilde zeggen, hoorde Lynley Helen haar naam roepen. Zijn verloofde verscheen in de deuropening en sloeg een arm om hem heen. Wat Havers ook wilde zeggen, het moment was voorbij.  
De twee vrouwen groetten elkaar; Helen warm en verwelkomend, Havers ongemakkelijk en nerveus.  
"Eet je mee?" Lynley verstijfde in haar armen bij het horen van deze uitnodiging. Dit was een afschuwelijk idee. Havers wist teveel, had hem meegemaakt op momenten dat hij zichzelf niet in de hand had. Ze zou teveel begrijpen. Havers stamelde wat en leek ook niet veel voor het plan te voelen. Plots kreeg hij een geniale ingeving.  
"Ze heeft vast andere plannen," wist Lynley hen beiden uit de situatie te redden en Havers bedankte Helen alsnog, opgelucht. Helen knikte begripvol. En hoewel Lynley betwijfelde of de situatie nog ongemakkelijker kon worden, wist zijn verloofde precies die vraag te stellen die dat voor elkaar kreeg.  
"Hot date?"  
Lachend keek Lynley opzij, niet gelovend dat Helen zojuist deze vraag had gesteld.  
"Nee," murmelde Havers, "eerder een heet bad."  
Helen nam hier geen genoegen mee. Lachend als een boer met kiespijn stapte hij opzij om de sergeant binnen te laten, wetend dat zij dit beiden niet hadden gewild. Havers niet omdat ze hem iets had willen vertellen wat overduidelijk niet in het bijzijn van Helen kon en hij niet omdat hij niet wilde dat ze hem zou observeren tijdens het diner. Het was het tegenovergestelde van een win-winsituatie, dacht Lynley wrang.  
Hij sloot de deur achter haar en ze liepen naar de keuken. "We waren net aan het beslissen wat we zouden eten," zei Helen, zich van geen kwaad bewust. "Wat lijkt je lekkerder: zalm met aardappeltjes of pasta met spinazie?"  
In de lijn der verwachting stamelde Havers wat, gebarend dat het haar niet uitmaakte. Lynley greep zijn kans.  
"De zalm lijkt me beter." Hij keek haar verzekerend aan, tevreden met zijn snelle anticipatievermogen. Helen was een dramatische kok, niemand zou hem verwijten dat hij de half rauwe vis niet op zou eten.  
Helen keek hem verstoord aan. "Tommy, zullen we Barbara laten kiezen? Ze is te gast."  
"Oh, prima," verzekerde Havers haar. Ze was zichtbaar opgelucht dat zij de keuze niet hoefde te maken. "Klinkt heerlijk."  
"Nou, goed dan," bracht Helen zuchtend uit, met een belerende blik naar Lynley. "Zin om te helpen met koken, Barbara?"  
"Oh, ik ben een afschuwelijke kok. Magnetronmaaltijden zijn mijn specialiteit," bracht Havers verontschuldigend uit.  
"Ik ook, dus wees gewaarschuwd." Helen moest er zelf ook om lachen en de sfeer klaarde meteen op. Zowel Havers als Lynley hielpen uiteindelijk met koken, waarbij hij al snel besefte dat hij zich beter niet kon bemoeien met wat de dames uitspookten. Met een gevoel gemarteld te worden keek hij toe hoe ze olie in de pannen gooiden. Veel te veel, naar zijn mening, maar hij wist dat hij de aandacht naar zich toe zou trekken als hij in zou grijpen. Tegelijkertijd maakte het hem verdrietig. Hij keek toe hoe Helen en Havers grappen maakten en het gezellig hadden, terwijl hij zich bekommerde over wat hij zou eten. Het voelde alsof hij geen deel uitmaakte van de situatie, alsof hij toeschouwer was. Een buitenstaander.  
"Aan tafel, Tommy. Het eten is klaar." Met de schotels in haar handen liep Helen vrolijk de keuken uit, gevolgd door Havers met borden en bestek. Uit de kelder haalde Lynley een fles wijn en liep naar de servieskast. Hij wist dat hij de gedachten toeliet. Dat hij een keuze had. Dat híj degene was die dit op kon lossen. Er viel veel te verliezen, hij wist het. En toch besloot hij om onopvallend zo min mogelijk te eten, pakte de wijnglazen en schoof aan bij de meiden die zo joviaal kletsend samen aan tafel zaten.


End file.
